Foster Gems
by Kyra Yuu
Summary: An High School AU, Where the gems Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, and Garnet, are adopted by Rose Quartz Universe. This is a Lapidot fanfiction and other gem ships. Lapis is the new girl in school but as for our Nerd has her eyes for another. How will Lapis fall for the short nerd and how will Peridot help her family and lover for the chaos to come? Rated M for Language & Smut
1. Ch 1 - My Blue New Classmate

Foster Gems

It's a bright Monday morning for a foster family of five kids. Their mother Rose Quartz Universe and her third oldest daughter, Pearl, have already started breakfast for the rest, soon to be, hungry kids. As soon as the clock struck 7 o'clock, everyone's alarms went off. In the youngest child's room, Peridot, slowly began to open one of her green eyes to see where her alarm clock was at. Turning off her alarm clock, Peridot went back to sleep only to feel something small laying on top of her. Peridot then opened both of her eyes and saw a big fat guinea pig with black, brown, and white spots. Peridot screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell off her bed. The first person to see what happened was a tall masculine girl with vitiligo on her arms and face, and long sandy blonde hair. Upon opening the door she saw an angary Peridot on the floor.

Peridot: "JASPER! I told you the next time I see this rat in my room, I'm duck taping its cage."

Jasper walked over to Period's bed and picked up the guinea pig.

Jasper: "Jasmine is not a rat she a guinea pig, and stop yelling. You're scaring her."

Peridot: "Good, maybe then she'll learn to stay out of my room!"

Jasper left Peridot's room, and Peridot in a grumpy fit began to get ready for the day. She put on some tan baggy denim jeans, a black muscle shirt, and green hoodie, grabbing he glasses from the top of her dresser. Taking a quick look in her mirror she could see how bad of bed head the short blond had today. It wasn't too bad but wasn't great ether, grabbing her comb she gave it a quick brush. However it didn't really help. 'Know what, fuck it.' Peridot said to herself as she grabs her Halo backpack. Upon leaving she could hear Jasper banging on the bathroom door.

Jasper: "Come on Amethyst, you've been in there for 20 minutes. I still need to get ready."

Peridot just ignored them as she headed down stairs and into the dining room. On her arrival she gets her head rubbed by her oldest sister Garnet. She didn't mind Garnet as she did Jasper, if it was Jasper messing up her hair. She would have chewed her face off for messing up her hair. As Peridot sat down at the table, Rose came into the dining room with two plates of pancakes along with Pearl behind carrying eggs and sausages right behind her.

Rose: "Good morning Peridot."

Rose gave a warm smile to Peridot knowing that her morning is off to a rough start. Garnet started to place out the plates and silverware. Then on time Peridot's forth oldest sister, by a few month, Amethyst joined everyone for breakfast.

Amethyst: "Smells great Mama G."

Amethyst was the first person who started putting food on her plate. Mama G was Amethyst's nickname for Rose, scents almost everyone in the house had gemstone names. Finished with her bath Jasper came to join them.

Jasper: "Morning Rose, how's the little turkey in the oven doing?"

Jasper asked as she gave Rose a morning hug and giving the pregnant belly a soft rub.

Rose: "Steven is doing well this morning. My doctor says that he'll be along in about two to three months now."

Jasper gave a smile to the unborn child as she gets ready to eat.

Pearl: "Jasper don't you have practice this morning?"

Jasper completely forgot her morning football practice, rushing she grabs two pancakes and her car keys and ran out the door. Peridot on the other hand just sat quietly eating her food, while her family members were interested with each other. Everyone finished with their breakfast and the remaining four left for school.

Peridot hated her morning classes, first period she had English, second she had PE, and third was history. Not only did she hate her morning classes, but her English teacher, Mr. Willis, as well. It's like he's always out to get her or something. Let it be about not doing the assignment right or not participation in class. Sitting at her desk Peridot saw a girl with short blue hair, navy blue skinny jeans, and a louse shirt with a galaxy pattern enter the classroom.

Mr. Willis: "Alright class before I start collecting your weekend homework. I'd like to introduce a transferred student that will be joining us. Her name is Lapis Lazuli. Is there anything else you want to add Miss. Lazuli?"

Lapis just stood there quiet with a cold look on her face.

Mr. Willis: "Right then. Peridot I'd like you to be Miss Lazuli's guide for the next few weeks until she can find her way around the school."

Peridot: "What!? Why me!?"

Mr. Willis: "Because, your one of my better students, and you are barely passing my class. Think of this as extra credit. Now then Miss Lazuli your seat is right by Peridot."

Lapis gave a shrug as she went to her desk. At her desk Lapis pulls off her Dr. Who backpack, catching Peridot's eye. In a low whisper Peridot tries to be friendly, knowing all too well what it is like to be the new girl. Just two years ago Peridot was home schooled, she could remember her first time being at a public school.

Peridot: "Peridot Diamond, welcome to Crystal High. I see you have a tardis bag, you a Whovian? I've seen some episodes but never really got into it."

However Lapis didn't want talk. She just rolled her eyes, put her ear buds in, and laid her head down. Peridot didn't know if she said something wrong or if she wanted to be left alone. Throughout class Peridot looked at Lapis to see if Lapis was fallowing along, but she was still fast asleep. The bell came and being Lapis guide Peridot had to show the new girl where her next class is at. Waking the sleeping Whovian, Peridot saw what looked like a bruise on the back of Lapis's neck. Before Peridot could ask, Lapis stood up, grabbed her bag and left the classroom. Peridot ran after.

Peridot: "Hey wait Lazuli. I'm supposed to show you around campus."

Lapis glared at Peridot, and gave a heavy sigh as she pull out her schedule and a map of the school.

Lapis: "I got it covered."

Peridot was surprised at how calm the new girl was being in a new school. Lapis said her good bye and walked off to her next class. Then someone came up behind Peridot and slapped her back, causing Peridot refocus on her surroundings.

Amethyst: "Hey Lil' P. Ready for some doge ball in PE today. Your girlfriend told me that we'll be playing with another class today."

Peridot's face went red as ones could get.

Peridot: "Strawberry isn't my girlfriend."

Amethyst: "You're too shy Peri, you've been crushing on Strawberry Quartz scents day one of school. You just need step up, show her that you're not just a nerd."

Peridot: "And show her that I can be a meat head like Jasper, no thanks. Besides it feels kind of weird knowing that I have some crush on Rose's cousins."

Amethyst: "Aw come on your still worried about that stuff. We're all adopted by Rose, we're not related to her. So you have fair game with her."

Peridot: "Yeah but I was just a baby when Rose adopted me and I see her as my real mom. Unlike you guys, you guys meet your families. As for me, I found out my biological mother died in the army 7 years ago. Rose and you guys are the only family I got and I don't want to mess it up."

Amethyst: "Hey, I understand. I'm just saying that you ether need to step up and tell her how you feel or move on and find someone who will like you for you. Now let's get to the gym before Mrs. Yeager makes us run extra laps for being late."

Peridot cringed at the thought of being late to gym. Mrs. Yeager would have you run extra laps depending on how many minutes you are late. Upon entering the gym Peridot made eye contact with the one person she feared the most. The schools number one bully, Meagan Malachite, she's practically untouchable by the school. Everyone ether feared her or couldn't give proper evidence, and somehow by magic she's is among the top 10 students at our school. Along with Peridot who is seated at 4th place. And to make things worse Peridot was her favorite "play thing".

Peridot: 'Great, if seeing her out of class wasn't bad enough.'

As Peridot made her way in, Meagan gave a deadly grin as Peridot lined up with the rest of her class. Looking a few people down the line she could see her crush, Strawberry Amanda Quartz. She was dressed in a cute pink tank top and capris jeans, with her light red hair tied up in a pony tail. Peridot could feel her face heating up and her heart speeding up.

Mrs. Yeager: "Alright class, in case you're blind. You will notice that today you are joined with another class. Mr. David is out sick today and his students are going to join us in a friendly game of doge ball."

Peridot didn't know if it was good new or bad news that her history teacher was out and that she had PE twice today. With a tweet of Mrs. Yeager's whistle both classes charged for a ball, however Peridot just sat back and doges as many balls she could. Doing good so far Peridot took a short look to see how her crush was doing. Her light reddish hair tied up in a cute pony tail bounced in with her movement, as soft smile appeared on her face as she readies to pick her next target.

Next thing Peridot knew, a rubber ball smacks her right in the face as she falls to the floor. The world around her turned black and all she could hear was a sharp ring. Slowly regaining consciousness, she begins to hear someone yelling. Opening her eyes, Peridot could see four figures. One of them looked like Amethyst yelling at someone taller than her, while another taller figure, presumed to be Mrs. Yeager, stood between the two. As for the fourth figure was sitting next to Peridot while holding her, the figure tried to talk to her, but the sounds were too muffled to hear. Once again Peridot's world turned dark, after a while the noises stopped all together. What seemed to be a few minutes later, Peridot began to wake up again. Looking around Peridot found out that she was in the nurses office, however the nurse was nowhere to be found.

Lapis: "You're awake. Your friends were worried that they might have to take you to the hospital."

Peridot jumped at the sound of another person in the room. Turning around Peridot once again meets the new girl. Lapis then points at her eye.

Lapis: "You got a nice shiner there. I overheard that you got a direct hit with a doge ball."

Reaching to her own eye Peridot felt a sharp pain.

Peridot: "Where's the nurse?"

Lapis: "She had to take a copy of my medical records to the office. My old man forgot to turn them when he signed me up to the school. She told me to watch you until she got back."

Lapis got up and walked over to the nurse's mini fridge and took out an ice pack and handed it to Peridot.

Lapis: "Here put this on before it starts to swell."

Peridot: "Thanks. So what do you think of our hell of a school?"

Lapis couldn't help but laugh at Peridot's joke, Peridot gave a small smile unsure if she was laughing at the joke or her.

Peridot: 'She's acutely cute when she smiles.'

Lapis: "I'm not sure. Just being here only just a few hours make me think I fell down the rabbit whole. My second period class was math and the teacher there was practically a female Hitler. I was taking notes then next thing I know she slams a ruler on my desk and made me walk up to the board to answers the question."

Peridot cringed knowing all too well what it's like to have her as a teacher.

Peridot: "That's Miss. Hillary. She's like that in all her classes. This one time I was late to her class and I even had a late slip with me. She made me stand all through class doing the daily assignment."

Lapis and Peridot both laughed at Peridot's story.

Lapis: "Man she really is Hitler. Thanks for telling not to be late to her class."

Peridot: "Not problem. Hey my sisters and I are meeting up together for lunch. If you want you can join us."

Lapis sat quietly contemplating whether or not she should join her classmate and her sisters for lunch. As Lapis was about to say something the nurse walked in.

Nurse: "Alright Miss Lazuli you are free to head back to class."

Lapis: "Ok. Sorry, I'll take a rain check on your offer Peri. I'll talk to ya later."

And with those final words Lapis was off to her next class. The nurse turned to Peridot to see if she was alright, and with a quick nod the nurse wrote a slip to Peridot's next class.


	2. Ch 2 - The Bad Worst Day Ever

Lunch time came and just as Peridot said, she and her sisters were all together at one of the lunch tables. Peridot approached their table when Pearl looked up and saw the after meth of PE class.

Pearl: "Oh my stars! Peridot what happened to your eye!"

Amethysts: "Meagan Malachite, is what happened. We had PE with her class and she smacked Peri in the face with a dodge ball, when the teacher wasn't looking."

Jasper: "I've just about had it up to here with her."

Jasper gave above height description of her rage.

Pearl: "I agree. We need to tell the principal what happened."

As Pearl was about to leave Peridot spoke.

Peridot: "That won't do any good. We've tried that before and they still did nothing."

Jasper: "Then I'll make her stop!"

Pearl: "Don't even think about it Jasper. You're still on pins and needles the last time you beat up Meagan. Do you want to lose your football scholarship for collage? Need I remind you this is your last year at high school?"

Peridot: "Its fine you guys, it's not as bad as last time."

Amethyst: "Like hell it's not. Just two days ago she rigged your locker with a paint bomb. I would say it's gotten worse."

Peridot didn't say anything knowing what her sisters were saying. Looking at the oldest, Garnet, though she didn't say anything. Peridot could see the rage building up behind her shades. She knew that her sisters cared deeply about her, but she didn't want them to get involved. If any of them got into it with Meagan the less likely their chances of collage. Garnet wants to be a judge, Jasper want to play in the NFL, and Pearl want to work for NASA. Me and Amethyst are still freshman and still working on what we want to be. With things starting to quite down, Amethyst thought it would be a good idea for a change of subject.

Amethyst: "So Lil P, I heard that you got yourself a hot new classmate. What's her name, what she like, is she single?"

Peridot blushed at Amethyst comment, remembering the time she and Lapis were laughing in the nurse office. She did have a cute smile.

Peridot: "Her names Lapis Lazuli. She has deep blue hair, and I think she's a Whovian. That's as far as I know about her. I guess one could say she hot, so I wouldn't be surprised that she's dating someone. Although she not really my type."

Amethyst: "I wasn't asking for you, you knucklehead. I was asking because our Pearl hasn't even dated anyone yet."

Pearl: "Oh Amethyst I've told you before. I'm just not really into anyone. Besides when was the last time you dated anyone?"

Amethysts face became beat red of embarrassment.

Amethyst: "I'm not the only one, Jasper and Garnet haven't dated anyone ether."

Pearl" You know Garnet is Asexual, and Jasper is just too much into football."

Jasper: "Hey I've dated before, last year I went out with Jade Whales. I even took her to prom."

Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot started laughing.

Amethyst: "That's right. Two week later she dumped you. We had to take turns to make sure you didn't drown yourself in rocky road ice cream and hot jalapeno nachos from Taco Bell."

Jasper: "What did you expect? I was heartbroken and I really liked her."

Pearl: "But not as much as you loved football. It was ether her or football. However I am kind of mad that she dumped you for your love of your hobby."

Amethyst: "Hobby? More like her life. I room with her; she has football junk everywhere, football poster, football jerseys, football movies, football video games. They cover almost our whole entire room."

Jasper: "Hey you have just as much crap as me. At least I'm the one who organize their side of the room and not leaves her stuff lying on the floor."

Amethyst: "I have my own system and at least I do my laundry."

Jasper: "At least I don't bring food to the room and leave it there for days to come."

Pearl: "That's enough, both of you. As far as everyone else knows, you both need to clean your room. Right Garnet, Peridot?"

Looking Pearl realized that both Peridot and Garnet have already left. Leaving her sisters behind at the lunch table Peridot arrived at her locker to change her morning books for her evening books. Turning around to leave once again she accidently ran into someone, that someone being Meagan. Meagan was at least the same height as Jasper, maybe even taller. She had short died turquoise hair, dark green eyes. She practically towered over Peridot. Not sure what to say or do, the only thing Peridot could do was cower in fear of her bully.

Meagan: "Hey how's my favorite little nerd doing? Sorry for that throw back in the gym, I guess I don't quite know my own strength."

Peridot: "W-What… What do y-you want Meagan?"

Meagan: "Aw come on; can't a friend just check up on their hurt friend? But now that you're asking there is project that's due next week for science. Can you be a pal and help me out."

Meagan stepped closer to Peridot pining her up against the lockers. There was nowhere to run; Peridot knew that Meagan won't let her go until she agreed to do her work.

Girl: "Hey Meagan what do you think you're doing to Peridot!?"

Both Peridot and Meagan turned their heads to see who called her out. It was Peridot's cousin, Strawberry Quartz, and she did not like what she was seeing.

Meagan: "Hey if it isn't the honor student herself, what can I do for you today?"

Strawberry knew all too well about Meagan's bulling rep. But she hasn't really seen her physically bully anyone, she only knows about the bulling from Peridot's sisters.

Strawberry: "For starters you can step back from my cousin, and our homeroom teacher Mr. Hails wants to talk to you."

Meagan's turned from a sly grin to an angry frown; most likely she already knew what he wanted to talk about. Before leaving she gave Peridot a pat on the back.

Meagan: "Thanks for agreeing to help me with my science project. I'll see you tomorrow so we can go over the plans on what to do."

Strawberry took her place next to Peridot while keeping her eyes on Meagan just to make sure she doesn't try anything. With Meagan now gone Peridot was now able to relax herself. Turning her focus to her cousin Peridot could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

Peridot: "Thanks for helping me."

Strawberry's face softened a little but her brows still frowned.

Strawberry: "Why do you let her bully you. I know you and this is unlike you. Back in middle school when Jasper was the bully, you confronted her head on without batting an eye. Now you just let Meagan walk all over you. You know you can talk to me right? Is she blackmailing you or something?"

Peridot: "No she's not; it's not like that at all. Things between me and her are complicated; you and my sisters don't need to worry."

The bell chimed letting the students know that lunch time was over and to start heading to class. Peridot left to head to her science class only making Strawberry worry about her more. In the science lab was nothing new, the students messing around and the teacher not really doing his job. This infuriated Peridot, science was her favorite class and yet nobody cared enough to do any real work. Taking her "assigned" seat Peridot slammed her head against her table.

Lapis: "Wow you look like you had one hell of a day."

Peridot turned her head to see Lapis standing next to her table.

Peridot: "Looks like we're classmates in science as well."

Lapis: "Looks that way. What happened? Did Mr. Wills nag you about not showing me around?"

Lapis looked at Peridot with a little concern. Peridot couldn't really tell if Lapis was trying to make her feel better or if she's just board. Did Lapis want to be friends with her or not?

Peridot: "No. I don't even think he knows. It's just been one hell of a day for me."

Lapis intrigued by what could have possible happened scent the last time they were together, so she took the seat next to Peridot waiting to see if Peridot would enlighten her about her day.

Lapis: "Do you want to talk about it? I'm not very good with cheering people up but I can try and give some advice."

Peridot: "No I don't really feel like it. I'm just ready for the day to end."

Peridot once again banged her head on the table and laid there. In doing so Lapis could not help but laugh at how Peridot is behaving. In her eyes Peridot was like an angry hedge hog trying to ball up and hide, it was almost cute. Peridot blushed at the laughter feeling like she had just made a fool out of herself; she sat up trying to regain her dignity.

Peridot: "Why are you laughing?"

Lapis: "Sorry, you just look so cute when you get mad."

Upon hearing the word cute Peridot couldn't help it when her face turned red. Usually when she heard her sisters called her cute she would get angry and punch them. So why did she almost feel happy when a complete stranger called her cute.

Lapis: "Hey want to ditch class?"

Hearing this made Peridot feel uneasy, she has never ditch class before.

Peridot: "But class is about to start, we'll get in troubled."

Lapis took a look around the class and saw that there were only a few students and the teacher has fallen asleep.

Lapis: "Do you really think anyone here will really care?"

Peridot understood what she meant but it still made her feel uneasy. Before Peridot could make up her mind Lapis grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the school building leading to the football field. They then ducked behind the bleachers laughing once again.

Lapis: "So? How do you feel now?"

Peridot: "You're insane, you know that right?"

Lapis: "I've been told."

Peridot: "And to answer your question, I feel better. I've never skipped class before."

Lapis took a seat on the bleachers.

Lapis: "How come?"

Peridot: "I was homeschooled until 6th grade. I only got interested in public school because of my sisters."

Lapis: "I was also homeschooled a few years. How many sisters do you have?"

Peridot: "I don't have any biological sisters but I have four sisters. We're all adopted."

Lapis: "Wow, four!? I'm an only child myself. What's it like?"

Peridot decided that this is going to be a long conversation so she took the seat next to Lapis.

Peridot: "Very annoying. We only have one main bathroom besides our mother's bath. We fight Constantly over who has the right to use it and dinner is like a battle field. This one time Amethyst and Jasper…"

Before Peridot could finish telling the story Jasper came running up to them.

Jasper: "Hey Peridot, never thought I'd see the day you skip class. Who's your cute friend?"

Both Peridot and Lapis blushed.

Peridot: "This is my classmate Lapis Lazuli, and Lazuli this is my second oldest sister Jasper. And instead of me leaving freely she dragged me out before class started."

Jasper didn't leave her eyes away from Lapis. She thought this new girl was downright beautiful. Jasper reached out her hand to greet.

Jasper: "Nice to meet you."

Lapis: "Like wise."

Lapis didn't know what it was about this girl but she did catch her eye. The atmosphere was starting to make Peridot uncomfortable.

Peridot: "I was just about to tell Lazuli about the time you and Amethyst got into a fight at dinner last thanksgiving."

Jasper's face looked like ripened cherry about to burst.

Jasper: "Out of all the stories to tell why you have to tell her that one!?"

Jasper put Peridot into a head lock to hide her embarrassment.

Lapis: "Why? What happened?"

Peridot broke free from Jaspers grip. Peridot gave a sly grin.

Peridot: "Last thanksgiving at diner Jasper and Amethyst got into a fight about the last match on WNW. Then thing started to get out of hand Jasper smacks the table and sent to mash potatoes flying in the air and lands on top of our other sister Pearls head. Next thing I know everyone had a food fight, food flying everywhere."

Lapis: "What did your parents say!?"

Jasper: "Nothing, they joined in. My team was our dad Greg, Peridot, and Garnet, while Amethyst's team had Pearl and our mother Rose."

Lapis could see the whole room one complete mess.

Lapis: "Weren't the teams uneven?"

Peridot: "Not if you had Mom on your team. Any kind of fight she would beat anyone. The only person to actually keep up with mom was our uncle Bismuth, and he's in the army."

Lapis: "Wow your family sounds amazing."

Jasper and Peridot both grew quite at this.

Jasper: "Trust me when I say this, we may have some good times but a lot of things happened."

Peridot: "Jasper, I think it's time for you to go back to practice."

The atmosphere started to grow cold.

Jasper: "Yeah sure. I'll see you later Lapis."

Lapis: "Bye."

Lapis turned back to Peridot, worried that she said something she shouldn't have.

Lapis: "I'm sorry if I said anything wrong."

Peridot: "No its fine. I'll see you later Lazuli."

Peridot then walked back to the school building to begin the rest of her classes.


End file.
